


【翔霖】成交

by NNPTJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNPTJ/pseuds/NNPTJ
Summary: 很有钱的富二代严×酒吧驻唱贺表面上419其实蓄谋已久年上/脐橙/初夜，全文5k＋没有逻辑看着爽就好请勿上升真人
Relationships: 翔霖
Kudos: 57





	【翔霖】成交

**Author's Note:**

> 很有钱的富二代严×酒吧驻唱贺  
> 表面上419其实蓄谋已久  
> 年上/脐橙/初夜，全文5k＋  
> 没有逻辑看着爽就好  
> 请勿上升真人

“翔哥，今天什么风把您吹来了。”  
刘耀文一撞严浩翔的肩，两人碰杯。严浩翔眼睛转了转，最后落在舞池中央扭动的mc身上。

“看到那个白衬衫了没？”  
“看上了？”  
严浩翔没有回答，只是笑。

“那就祝你早日追到手。”刘耀文笑笑，朝着下一位客人走去。

严浩翔的视线又盯在那人身上。  
今天他特地卷了发，桃花眼晕染出红色的眼尾徒添几分媚意，一举一动都勾人魂，不给人一点笑容，像一只高贵的波斯猫，爪子轻轻挠着你，人却慵懒冷淡。白衬衫解开两颗扣子露出狭长的锁骨，一颗痣点在尾端，让人止不动想去触碰蹂躏，普通的黑裤子包住长腿和翘臀。舞蹈动作很到位，每一次顶胯，下蹲，都惹来调笑的欢呼。手臂往上一抬，露出白衬衫下一小块白嫩的肌肤。  
妖精。

他不是第一次见他，却是第一次见到这样的他。严浩翔想起自己第一次见到贺峻霖的场景。  
少年捧着一摞书，匆匆赶往专业教室。那天他也穿着白衬衫，只不过上面两颗扣子乖乖地扣起来，带着一幅金边的眼镜，那时候还是锅盖头，贴在脸的旁边，样子看起来还像个高中生。

一次擦肩，一眼万年。

后来他知道那个男孩叫贺峻霖，是人文系大一的新生。  
他开始故意接近他。

或是他下专业课的时候在教学楼门口看他一眼，或是每周定时定点的到二食堂窗口前看他一蹦一跳地去买饭，或是在他体测的时候偷偷在他包旁边放一瓶水。

他默默地喜欢贺峻霖好久。

他一直认为对方循规蹈矩，是个乖孩子。可今天……  
他看到贺峻霖的时候也吓了一跳，看着他诱惑讨好的模样，心里的喜欢却不减反增。

他本以为对方不食人间烟火，怕自己太主动吓着他，哪知对方早已落入凡尘。  
既然这样，他又有什么理由不出手？

他隔空朝着贺峻霖的方向敬了一杯酒，一饮而尽。

黑暗中的猎人开始了他的捕食行动。

贺峻霖跳完舞，走到另一边。他感受到千万双眼睛盯着他，他在心中冷笑，环绕一圈，却看见了一双熟悉的眼。

他不是第一次见他。

那双眼睛清澈温柔像含着望穿的秋水，欧式大双撑起星河明亮。

他知道他，他叫严浩翔，对面院历史系大二的学长。  
他总会在下课时看到对方在走廊转角，像是在等人，偶尔两个人的目光会交织，可他立马就瞥开。

他喜欢他，他知道，他不知道。

灯球放出五彩斑斓的光，可贺峻霖眼里只装得下一个严浩翔。

“您好，可以……”  
一旁的男人走过来向他搭讪，话还没说完就被来人打断。严浩翔的手蹭过贺峻霖的后颈，环住他的脖子，把他揽进怀里。动作熟练而亲昵。

“不可以。”  
他替他做出决定。

严浩翔的怀抱温暖而宽厚，洗涤剂的清香刺破鼻粘膜，柠檬味。

“我男朋友说不可以哦。”  
贺峻霖对着那人假假地一笑，顺着严浩翔的话接上。天知道他哪来那么大的胆子，或许虚荣心作邃，或许酒吧环境太暧昧，当着人家的面说出“男朋友”三个字。

来搭讪的人也没想到这一出，灰溜溜地挠挠头端着酒杯离开。

耳后传来的是对方低沉的笑声。

“男朋友？”

贺峻霖这才反应过来，连忙从对方怀里出来，却被严浩翔抓住了手腕。严浩翔看他带些嗔怒地瞪大了桃花眼，嘴角都快咧到耳根子。

“今晚……有约吗？”  
“我又不卖。”

贺峻霖对上严浩翔灼灼的目光，调笑道。

“100万，包夜。”严浩翔挑起对方的下巴，语气充满戏谑，他肆无忌惮地试探着对方的底线，好像知道对方一定会同意似的，“不够可以再加，我不缺钱。”

贺峻霖一把拍开他的手，捏住他的下巴就吻了上去。柔软的舌头撬开严浩翔的唇齿，甜腻地交缠在一起。半晌才分离，昏暗的灯光遮住了红透的耳尖，贺峻霖凑到严浩翔的耳边，殷红的唇贴着对方的耳廓。

“两百万。”  
“成交。”

不知是不是酒吧爱欲的气氛太浓烈，或是眼前的人太晃眼，贺峻霖竟然答应了他无理的请求。  
天降横财哪有不赚的道理，更何况对方是个自己心水的帅哥。  
人生在世，及时行乐，不亏。  
贺峻霖安慰着自己，这么想着。

酒店的房间里都散发着一股腻人的香薰味，一开门便自动播放起缱绻暧昧的歌曲。

严浩翔急不可耐地把人摁在门板上，朝贺峻霖倾下身子。那双含着一汪春水的桃花眼眨两下，闭了起来等待对方的爱抚。却只等来耳边吹出一口痒痒的气，对方轻咬的着他的耳垂，低音炮直直的穿过耳膜冲击大脑中的神经末梢。

“宝贝儿，你闭眼不会以为我要吻你吧。”

带着两声低笑，贺峻霖恼怒的睁开眼，却被人咬住了嘴。他们吻得很激烈，以唇为枪以舌为剑，进行一场爱欲的交锋，打斗间残留的口红印从嘴角晕开，是战场上绽放的血花。最后一箭落下，犬齿磨过舌尖传来一阵钝痛。不舍地分离牵出留恋的丝。

他轻轻喘着，他静静看着。

贺峻霖觉得单一个吻自己就快化成一滩水，清澈的眼睛蒙上一层雾汽，未掉的眼妆勾着严浩翔的心。

“先去洗澡。”  
严浩翔一笑，亲亲他的眼角。  
温柔得让贺峻霖在恍神间以为他们已经在一起很久了。

半透明的磨砂玻璃勾勒出严浩翔身体的曲线。宽肩窄腰，以及隔着玻璃都肉眼可见的身下傲人的大小。贺峻霖看得脸红心跳，半张脸都埋进被子里。

严浩翔从浴室里走出来，只在下身围了一条浴巾，水珠划过腹肌顺着人鱼线被浴巾吸收。贺峻霖几乎下意识捂住了眼睛，把自己埋进了被子里，坐到床边拍拍他的屁股。

“害羞什么啊，等会都要看光的。”  
想不到还挺纯情。  
严浩翔忍不住捏了捏贺峻霖的红透的耳尖。  
太可爱了。

小兔子飞速从被子里出来，瞪了他一眼，窜到浴室里。  
借着暖黄色的灯光，他看见贺峻霖一颗颗解开自己衬衫的纽扣，将衣物悉数落下。水声响起。  
严浩翔只觉得喉咙一紧，舌尖舔过干涩的嘴唇，忍不住咽下一口唾沫。

小朋友洗得很快，不一会而就从浴室里探出毛茸茸的脑袋。

严浩翔向他勾勾手，示意他到自己身边来。  
贺峻霖还没挨着床就被握住手腕，严浩翔用力一拉把他压在床上，十指相扣，膝盖抵进他的腿中间。

鼻尖蹭上鼻尖，痒痒得挠人心。贺峻霖抬起下巴，柔软的唇贴上对方的唇角。严浩翔不再矜持，咬住对方的唇瓣。

边吻着，一只手解开浴袍的带子，白嫩的胸膛暴露在空气中，挺立的红豆触到空气挺立起来，指尖点点凸起，换来贺峻霖不自在地扭动。

贺峻霖几乎被吻到窒息，缺氧带来别样的快感，禁闭的眼睛使他触觉更敏感。严浩翔的指尖在左胸前环绕，最后落于那一点红上。他发出微不可微的一声喘气，下意识仰起脖子，攥紧了扣着他的一只手。

喉结附上湿热，严浩翔咬住贺峻霖喉间的脆弱，把对方的呜咽种成一朵紫红色的花。  
唇瓣摩擦着颈间脆弱白嫩的皮肤，贺峻霖空出来的那只手搭上严浩翔的肩。下身将浴袍撑住一块膨起，光是亲吻就让他手足无措。

“贺峻霖。”  
严浩翔突然叫着他的名字，他一激灵，嘴张了半天才哑哑的来一句:“你怎么知道我名字？”  
“你也知道我的名字不是吗？”  
严浩翔反问，堵得贺峻霖一时语塞。  
他亲昵地蹭蹭对方，柔软的毛发扫过贺峻霖的脸颊。  
“叫我一声。”  
贺峻霖的喉结微微滚动，唤着他的名字。  
“严……严浩翔……”

亲吻落下。  
这是他对他的奖赏。

手探入底线，握住早已挺立的炽热。贺峻霖几乎下意识的一激灵。严浩翔握紧柱身，勒得贺峻霖直接红了眼眶，可怜兮兮在他耳边说轻点。严浩翔忍不住又亲了亲贺峻霖泛红的眼角。他放开紧握着的手，掐了一把贺峻霖白嫩的大腿肉，托起他一条腿。

“第一次？”  
他笑得蛊人，问着贺峻霖。贺峻霖只觉得脑袋晕乎乎，先摇摇头又点点头，严浩翔往他屁股上又拍一下，力道不重，却留下五个手指印。他凑上前去，贴着贺峻霖的嘴唇给他耐心解释。  
“如果是第一次我就温柔点，不是，我就粗暴一点。”  
怀里的小兔子点点头，说:“是。你轻点，我怕疼。”  
乖巧干净的模样与在舞池中间摇晃的高岭之花完全不一样。  
“好，那我轻点。”

手从床头柜上拿下早已准备好的润滑剂。挤出一点在手心，探入对方早就泥泞的穴口。冰凉的软膏化在狭窄的火热当中，每一寸的推入都显得生涩不堪。

严浩翔吻住贺峻霖，在多巴胺的分泌中让对方放松。指节推进，换来一片不堪的泥泞。他感受到贺峻霖加快的心跳，发软的腰肢，颤抖的身子。  
实在惹人怜爱。

两根手指几乎就把初次的窄嫩的甬道撑了个满，小朋友果然没骗他。是第一次。  
手指摩擦肉壁，贺峻霖觉得自己身下有一团火在烧，手在严浩翔背后抓出几道红痕。喘息声弥散在空气中化为欲望的导火索。

生理泪水顺着脸颊滑落，严浩翔一点点舔干净腥咸的眼泪，睫毛扫过唇角。紧绷的穴道放松，严浩翔轻轻抽送着。三根手指进入，模拟着性器的冲撞。

手指从温热中抽出，换来对方紧缩的留恋。

他在贺峻霖脆弱的大腿根留下牙印，打下自己的标记。浴巾褪下，藏匿在森林中的猎枪露出了头。

贺峻霖两条腿的膝盖都折了起来，胯被打开，浴袍的带子松松垮垮搭在腿上。  
春光乍泄。

早已挺立的巨物抵在穴口。  
亲吻，碰撞，破碎。

“疼……”贺峻霖呻吟着，眼神里却充满了索求的意味。贺峻霖太紧了，严浩翔也不适应，低低地喘着。他缓慢往里挺，让贺峻霖接纳他的存在。摩擦生出润滑的液体，穴口溢出透明的液体。

“严浩翔……”  
贺峻霖红着眼向他索吻。  
红肿的唇瓣再一起贴在一起。

肉体的碰撞，高低的喘息，汩汩的水声，拼凑出夜的交响曲。

严浩翔低头含住贺峻霖挺立的红樱，拿牙齿轻轻撕咬着。贺峻霖挺起腰，把美味往严浩翔嘴里送。性器在二人小腹间摩擦，前端沾染点点浊液。

贺峻霖虽然是第一次做，可仿佛在这种事情上天赋异禀，从碰撞中找寻到一次又一次快感。时不时紧缩一下穴肉，紧紧包裹着严浩翔发烫的性器，给他欲仙欲死的性爱体验。

快感如倾泻的瀑布一般遍布了全身，贺峻霖觉得自己全身都是敏感点，严浩翔碰过的地方都着起了火。

他是海上飘飘沉沉的小舟，严浩翔就是汹涌的海水和风浪。

昏黄的灯光见证荒唐的欲望。

性器从穴口中退出来带出一股淫液。严浩翔亲亲贺峻霖的脸颊，贴着他的侧脸诉说自己的欲望。

“你愿意为我跳一只舞吗？自己来。”

他说得含蓄，贺峻霖却懂得他的意思。严浩翔抬手摁开房间播放音乐的开关。  
含蓄的音乐配着隐晦的歌词。

贺峻霖是天生的舞者，本能地在听到音乐的那刻就换上了一幅清冷的媚态。严浩翔的身子就是他的舞台。  
他一把推倒严浩翔，跨坐到他的身上，穴口磨着性器，就是不肯将它吃入腹中。随着音乐缓慢的节奏扭动着腰肢。粉嫩的舌尖舔过手指，像一只发情期的小野兔。严浩翔没忍住在他浑圆柔软的臀肉上捏出掌印，朝他献上一个飞吻。

手抚上对方的性器，他从来不是什么软性子，在这种事情上也不肯认输。穴口磨着柱头，胯骨打开一点点将它吞下。他坐得很慢，磨着严浩翔的欲望。

贺峻霖眯着眼，刻意拿舌尖舔过红润的嘴，用牙齿咬着唇。他整个人都泛着粉，粉红的眼尾，粉红的脸颊，粉红的耳尖，粉红的脖颈，粉红的胸膛，粉红的身子，连性器都是粉红的。  
太漂亮了。

再也忍不住欲望，严浩翔的手摸上贺峻霖胯骨内侧，摁着他到达低端。骑乘的姿势让性器进入得更深，贺峻霖难耐地扬起头，露出一朵朵像花一般的紫红色印记，暴起的青筋便是花的枝丫。

贺峻霖整个人爽得都在颤栗，扶着严浩翔的腰，一下一下地起身又落下，嘴微微张着，唾液顺着嘴角滑落。到最后几乎脱了力，靠着严浩翔的手才支住身子。

“啊……让我射……”贺峻霖爽到连脚趾都蜷缩着，濒临欲望的边缘却被严浩翔堵住了发泄的出口。严浩翔把他再一次压在身下，缓缓地顶撞着最脆弱的花心。

身下涨得厉害，漂亮的桃花眼又一次被水雾挡得模糊。

让他难受得那人却没有一点愧疚，反而坏笑着逗他，一次又一次用力地冲撞着那点。

“叫学长。”  
“嗯……学长。”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥……哥哥……”  
“求我。”  
“嗯啊……我求求你了……”  
“宝贝，连起来说。”  
“哥哥……嗯啊……我……我求求你了……”

贺峻霖几声支离破碎的声音满足了严浩翔这个狮子男的控制欲。他放开贺峻霖的出口，握住他的手一起抚弄着柱身。

一声甜腻变调的呻吟，弄脏了严浩翔的胸膛，不过他并不介意。还低头亲亲身下人漂亮的失神的眸子。

天黑人容易犯错，他还有大把大把的时间和贺峻霖把这个错误继续做下去。

贺峻霖几乎被他操弄的快晕了过去，最后尾椎骨都生疼，腰早已经没了力气。迷迷糊糊中感受到严浩翔温柔的擦拭和亲吻，最后被拥入温暖的怀抱沉沉睡去。

第二天一早贺峻霖便在腰部传来的撕裂的痛中醒来。他艰难地转过身，对上严浩翔火热的目光。  
少年从不掩饰自己的爱慕与欲望，眼睛似有一团燃烧的火，一直蔓延到贺峻霖的脸颊。

“早上好。”

贺峻霖眼神有些躲闪，心虚地说了一句“早”。两人都心照不宣地没有提知道对方名字的事。

“我先起，你等我。”

贺峻霖乖顺地点点头，似乎只有在情事和舞蹈上才能变成那个诱人的魅魔。

严浩翔起身背对着贺峻霖穿衣服。贺峻霖看到他后背被自己抓出的痕迹，脸上又不由泛红。严浩翔穿戴完毕，坐到他身边。收起了一脸禽兽的样子，温柔地扶他坐起来。  
开口认真而赤诚。

“我再给你一百万，你能不能做我男朋友？”  
“一个吻就够了。”

贺峻霖一扯严浩翔的领带，舌尖舔过微肿的嘴唇传来轻微的刺痛感。

“成交。”


End file.
